Bell's Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts Years
by BewitchedViolet
Summary: .  Katie...Kate...KATIE ELIZEBETH BELL!  Whaaaaattttt”, I said turning my head to my so called friends. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet my fellow chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and my best friend in my year, were in 4th Grace Blight.
1. “What’s The Question?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters you know.**

**Chapter One **

"**What's The Question"?**

I watched as the trees went by in blurs of color... I pushed my head closer to the glass trying to make out the blurred pictures, from the window of the Hogwarts express train we were on. "Katie...Kate...KATIE ELIZEBETH BELL"! "Whaaaaattttt", I said turning my head to my so called friends. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet my fellow chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and my best friend in my year, (were in 4th) Grace Blight stared at me. You see we are witches, and no we are not green with warts all over and long black greasy hair all over, (Unlike Snape, that hideous potions master who HATES me), unlike muggles think. Angelina has nice colored skin like coco, and dark hair, she taller than me at 5'11, I'm 5'4. She was a year ahead of me, as well as Alicia. Alicia has brown hair, is 5'9, and has a tan all year round, unlike me who burns then tans. Grace or Gracie as I call her, has long (And I mean long) blonde hair, blue eyes and is sooo thin, which is so not fair, I mean have you seen her eat! I Katie, Kate, Kat, Bell, Bells and Katies, have dirty blond hair layered at my shoulder's and blue-gray eyes.

"So... who"? Alicia asked.

"Ah...so who what "?

They groaned at me, "Who would you date on the team"? Angelina clarified.

I was saved by Fred and George Weasley, and Oliver Wood, as they came sprinting in locking the door and sitting down.

"A hell-o Fred" said Alicia, "We WERE going to have an answer from our lovely friend Katie when YOU came BARGGING IN"!

"Sorry ,please Miss Bell contine with your answer as I try to keep my breath "

Now you need to know Alicia has always loved Fred, but will she tell him, no, she yells at him. But I know as best friend to both that they L-o-v-e each other, they just don't know that. Yet. Fred and George are our beaters and Oliver is our slave driv- no I mean _ loving_ captain and keeper. You see Bloody Oliver Wood decided since he is captain to schedule DAWN practices that last FOREVER, besides our normal ones. He also happens to be my neighbor back home. This is his second year as caption and next year will be his last year at Hogwarts.

"**Spinnet**" Oliver said in his I'm-your-capatin-so-you-**have**-**to**-listen-to-me-even-if-you-don't-want-to-same-goes-for-the-rest-of-you-lot, voice "we are** tiring **to hide from Flint because we pranked him, so please SHUT Up".

We sat in silence in till I started to laugh uncontrollably (of course),  
"**Bell**, stop" Oliver said, his green eyes locking on my blue-gray ones.

But alas as I laughed so did Grace, who set off Alicia and Angelina who set off Fred and George, leaving Oliver to stair at us. Luckily no one came in. after a few (Hundred) laughs. Oliver began to speak. "So... have you all gotten the new plays I sent to you"? Everyone stopped laughing, and frowned. Of course being his neighbor he had hand delivered it to me in an envelope and gone over, in till they were burned in my brain. "_Ollie"_ I said using his mom's pet name for him.

"Some of those are CRAZY"!

"No, there not Kitty Kat"

"Ollie that's our name for her"

"Yah you can't use it; we thought of it first, in our second year, good times"

"And know, that was one of the first times we thought, right Gred"

"Right Feorge".

Ahhhh. My first year, then I was a scrawny eleven years old with glasses, when I befriended Fred, George, and of course I knew Oliver. He had lied to me and said to get in a house I had to duel the headmaster. And of course next year, they made me try out for the Quidditch team (Of course Gryffindor, DUH) in my second year. I made the team as Chaser (O yah go m :) ). The caption, Don, made me go to the hospital wing and get my eyes fixed. That took two WEEKS to heal because I had screamed and cried making it worse. And that's when my fear of HER, and HER DREADED HOSPTIAL WING (In case you don't know I HATE hospitals and Madame Pomfrey. I mean come on her name has mad in it for Merlin's sake)! That's when I knew they would be there for me, Fred, George, Ange (Angelina), Alicia, and Grace. But not Oliver, no he joked about it FOREVER. But I pranked him and now all's well.

_"We are now nearing Hogwarts, please put on your robes if not done, and prepare to leave"._

With that we pushed the boys out and changed, oh by the way we are all Griffs. They came back in and we left for Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts, for my 4th year, and my almost last with Oliver.


	2. Oliver, do you want to find a new chaser

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters you know.**

**And****GrobanitesUnite**** thanks for the review.**

**What happened last chapter….**

_With that we pushed the boys out and changed, oh by the way we are all Griffs. They came back in we left for Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts, for my 4th year, and my almost last with Oliver._

**Chapter 2 **

Since we are all soo smart, we decided to have a race to the coaches.

"Run faster"

"Run Katie, runnnnnn, aahhhhhhh" Screamed, laughing Angelina, as George tackled her into the mud.

"ANGELINA!!!"

"Go without me…"

"Run faster Alicia…, Grace, hurry.

I saw the coaches ahead, only a yard away. We turned the bend three muddy, soaking wet, girls, and saw no one in front of us. Suddenly, I thought I felt something on my leg, then, I felt it again, and then, I fell, with something heavy on me. I turned my head and to my utter surprise (Yah right), saw Oliver latched on to my wet leg, causing me to slow down. I watched as my so-called-friends ran past me on to one of the last coaches. I stared at Oliver, who was still on me.

"Um Oliver"

"Yes, my dearest Kate"

"Can you kindly get off my leg"?

"Yes"

"……….So are you going to get off"?

"Why"?

"You said you would"!

"No, I said I could, not would"

"…Oliver do you want to find a new chaser"?

"No", "You are a fantastic one"

"Then get the hell off me"! I screamed, lowering my self to his level.

As soon as he unlatched his highness off my leg I sprinted to the coach with my "friends" in it. But, did I tell you I was a wee bit out of shape and dam, Oliver beat me to it, so as I was puffing and huffing into the coach he had taken the last seat, so I had to sit on Fred's lap.

"So….. Kate I didn't know you wanted to be with me"

"I don't"

"But, you're on top of me"

"So, why are you complaining, your lumpy"

"Well..."

"Shut up now Weasley"

"Yes woman"

Finally after a while we went thru the sorting, the hat telling us about inner house love, (yah, right, love a snake). And off to bed.


End file.
